<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamen Rider Build Incorrect Quotes by ArmaadaJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632039">Kamen Rider Build Incorrect Quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaadaJ/pseuds/ArmaadaJ'>ArmaadaJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, some ships if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaadaJ/pseuds/ArmaadaJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that the Nascita Crew definitely (probably) said at some point<br/>(Incorrect Quotes is taking quotes from other media/contexts and attributing them to characters from another work, in this case, Build)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga &amp; Kiryuu Sento, Himuro Gentoku &amp; Sawatari Kazumi, Isurugi Misora &amp; Kiryuu Sento, Isurugi Misora &amp; Sawatari Kazumi, Isurugi Misora &amp; Takigawa Sawa, banjou - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kamen Rider Build Incorrect Quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If people actually find this funny I might make more, idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> The results are in, I’m afraid you have updog…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> What’s updog?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Misora! Get in here, I told you I could do it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Evolt:</b>
  <span> [points at Gentoku] A human turtleneck, [points at Sento] a narcissistic monster, [points at Banjou] and literally the dumbest person I’ve ever met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> And who am I? Describe me now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku, holding up a minion plushie:</b>
  <span> I won this ugly yellow toddler. Which is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Teacher:</b>
  <span> Misora was in a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Oh no, that’s terrible!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Did they win?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Kazumi, Akaba, Aoba,and Kiba, stargazing]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> Do you guys ever… wonder about things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba, in unison:</b>
  <span> No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> I said I wasn’t gonna cry…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> But you’re not crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> I know. It’s called strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> Ew. Are you flirting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> No… Unless it’s working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> No! You look like Hannibal Lecter trying to take a shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> If I accidentally sat on a voodoo doll of myself, would I be trapped forever in that position, doomed to starve to death?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> How am I supposed to know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> You say that as if we don’t use you as a source of general knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> [sighs]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> You wouldn’t be trapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> It’s not my fault!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Then whose fault is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Mine!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> It’s time to turn Nascita into a real business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Souichi:</b>
  <span> What do you mean? Like, carry a briefcase, and wear a tie, and pay taxes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Wait, have you not been paying your taxes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> I handle our accounting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Revenge is a waste of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> So is watching TV and eating candy. You do it because it feels good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> I think Banjou just said something really smart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Sorry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> How stupid do you think I am?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> You really want an honest answer to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> It’s nice to be wanted, you know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Not by the law!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> I’ve never been in a snowball fight before. I don’t know the rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> Is there a point system, or is it to the death?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Blood Stalk. My old arch enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Night Rogue:</b>
  <span> I thought I was your arch enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> I have a life outside of you, Night Rogue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Holy shit, Banjou, do you know what this means?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Whenever you start doing this, nobody knows what you mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Well, if science doesn’t work out, I can always join the circus!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Eh, not if they have clowns…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Wow. Still not over that, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> No one is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Do you wanna hang out by the beach sunday?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Also, do you wanna take acting classes with me this week?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Ok, calm down, I’m still processing the beach thing. Baby steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> I feel as if you’re a hermit and it’s my duty to ease you back into society.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> They must be pretty fucked up, emotionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> They are. More than I am, which is saying a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> It really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> I’m kind of offended you agreed so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> I had to be real with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Hey, Kazumin is here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora: </b>
  <span>OK, I’ll call the exterminator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Just tried watermelon on pizza. Honestly? It was pretty good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> That’s him, officer, that’s the guy right there, take the shot before he gets away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[ordering cake over the phone]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would you like the cake to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Banjou: [covers phone to ask Kazumi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Do we want a talking cake?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> What are you gonna bring to Christmas dinner?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> My negative attitude and sparkling personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> So, what, now I’m just supposed to do anything that Sento does? I mean, what if they jumped off a cliff?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> If Sento were to jump off a cliff, they would’ve done their due diligence regarding the height of the cliff, the depth of the water, and the angle of entry, so yes. If you see Sento jump off a cliff, by all means, jump off a cliff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> You jump off a cliff!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Gladly. Provided Sento did first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Good morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Good morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> Good morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> You all sound like robots, try spicing it up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> I was born seven months too early. Incubation technology was still in its infancy, so they placed me in a cast-iron pot inside of a pizza oven until I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>RIPE ENOUGH TO WALK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> This is a miracle!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> That’s right! It is a miracle!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Except, when you think about it, it’s actually not. It’s science. Which I’d argue is actually better and more convenient than a miracle because you don’t have to spend the next two thousand years worshiping the scientists. You can just be like “thanks”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora: </b>
  <span>I’m gonna say the s word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora: </b>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK DONT SAY THAT!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa: </b>
  <span>STOP FUCKING SWEARING!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> You and me? We both want the same thing… But we’re gonna have to work… [turns away] near each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> You mean together?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi, swings back around angrily:</b>
  <span> Did you hear me say ‘together’??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou: </b>
  <span>Should we do Karaoke Night again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora: </b>
  <span>No one can know about that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou: </b>
  <span>So… next weekend then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora: </b>
  <span>…Sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> There’s nothing worse than people using big words they don’t understand just to seem smart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> I photosynthesize with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> It’s hard being the mom friend sometimes, but I love my friends and that’s what matters-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Misora! I tried to make ramen in the coffee pot and I broke everything!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> Are you this rude to all your friends?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Yes, don’t think you’re special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Whoa, you’re being a little-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Obstreperous? Recalcitrant? Truculent?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> I was going to say “cray-cray”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> I found all the differences!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Those are two completely different pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> You know Gen-san, I have to say, you’ve been a lot more empathetic lately. Why is that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> Because I’ve written down the phrases “that’s too bad”, “I hear you” and “I know how you feel” on these novelty t-shirts and I randomly wear one every time you pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> You have to pick your battles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> I am! I’m picking all of them!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> Misora, what have I told you about staying out past your curfew?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> That I need to do it more often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> Exactly! You need to learn how to have some fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> I don’t know if the sale rack has anything worth buying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> [holds up a t-shirt that says “fancy bitch”] Oh, spoke too soon!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gentoku:</b>
  <span> Put that back. I’m the fancy bitch here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> The quickest way to a man’s heart is through the fourth and the fifth rib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Really? I thought it was food or coffee…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> Well… I guess poison could work too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Banjou. No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Read 8:45 ✓</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou: </b>
  <span>My life isn’t as glamorous as my wanted poster makes it look like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> Hello, people who do not live here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Hey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:</b>
  <span> Hi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sawa:</b>
  <span> Hello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <span> I gave you the key for emergencies!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> We were out of ramen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Phew, I’m full. I’m going to stop eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou[with his mouth full]:</b>
  <span> I’ve heard of people doing that but I thought it was just an urban legend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Our only hope right now is this kind, selfless, amazing nerd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Do you have to call me a nerd so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> I said a lot of other really nice things, okay? Toughen up, nerd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora:</b>
  <strong> [gets mad and starts yelling]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kazumi:[Completely in love]</b>
  <span> I didn’t know so much rage could fit in such a small creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Banjou, you think every round fruit is an apple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> No, I don’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> [holding up cherries] What are these?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Tiny apples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> [points at pumpkins] And what are those?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> Halloween apples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> On our side we have facts, science, and reason. All Seito has is fear-mongering and lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Oh my god, they’re gonna win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento:</b>
  <span> Oh, my God. Do you know what this is?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> It’s a book. There’s a lot of those in here, this is a library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Banjou:</b>
  <span> *pitches an idea*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sento, impressed:</b>
  <span> Huh, there might be something here!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Misora, under her breath:</b>
  <span> Yeah, a lawsuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>